Tipsy Zombie Mash
by kokinu09
Summary: High school parties can be fun. But Zombie Mashes are better. Throw in a little alcohol and romance into the mix and it could be the best night of your life, or not. XxZeddisonxX Pt. 1 EDITED! ENDING EXTENDED!


The Zombie Mash was going great! Their main number went without a hitch and Addison even decided to join in, though Zed wasn't sure if it was because they were both a little tipsy or not. He couldn't care less at the moment, he was over the moon. But who was he kidding, he could tell he was more than a little tispy, they'd been drinking all night. He had just gotten them both a refill so they were sitting in the Zombie Light Garden talking. Zed took a big slug from his can, glancing at Addison who was sipping hers. He turns to her.

"So what do you think? Enjoying your first Zombie Mash?" He asked, anxious to hear if she's have as good of a time as he was. Addison turned to him with her big blue eyes that he loved to get lost in.

"It's the best party I've been to, ever!" Addison admitted with a wide smile, causing his to match. Zed threw his arm around her shoulders without thinking and hugged her to his side. Addison's face turned bright red, but she wrapped an arm around his waist and hugged him back.

Having her pressed against him made his throat constrict and his stomach churn with butterflies. He quickly sat his beer down and used that hand to tilt her face up towards his. She also sat her can aside as she stared up into his eyes. Her now free hand lifting to his arm holding her cheek.

Her heart rate accelerated. His thumb brushed across her cheekbone, sending chills down her spine. He was being so gently with her. His face was getting closer, her lids began to hood.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered inches from her lips. She inhaled sharply, no one's ever said anything like that to her before. She's been hiding from everyone for so long, keeping her distance so her secret is safe. Zed has broken down all her walls so easily. And before she realized how close he really was, his lips pressed gently against hers. His nostrils flared as he sucked in a breath, sparks flooding their systems.

Their lips brushing together softly with light pressure. Slowly, the kisses turned more heated and needy, Addison's hands finding his chest, gripping his shirt in one fist while the other wanders to be nape of his neck. Her fingers sliding through the short hair there.

Zed licks her bottom lip, silently asking entrance to explore her mouth. Addison gasped at the contact but quickly opened up for her own tongue to meet his. Their open mouth kisses were messy, neither of them having much experience with this stuff, but it didn't dull the intoxicating feelings they felt.

The taste of Addison, her smell, her touch, all of her was making his head dizzy. Of course the alcohol didn't help, but he knew she was affecting him. Like a lot. Zed could feel his Z-band start to vibrate slightly, it was working overtime to keep him level. All the stress he'd been putting on his body these past few weeks because of messing with it was probably factoring in too. But the tingling in his wrist wasn't enough to make him separate from the beauty in his arms, against his lips.

He moaned into her mouth. Addison shivered against him, a weird spike hit her between her legs and she had the urge to be closer to him. She climbed onto the platform with her knees beneath her, making her slightly taller than him for once. Her arms circled his neck.

Their breathing was heavy and short between kisses and licks. She scooted closer to him still up on her knees, wanting to press her body flush with his, but their angle wasn't allowing it. The liquid courage running through her giving her the confidence to do what she'd probably never do sober. She swings her outer leg over his to straddle his hips. Addison moaned at their new closeness.

Zed gripped her hips tightly for a moment before letting his hands wonder between her sides all the ways down to her thighs. His larger, strong hands on her waist making her feel delicate and fragile. She grabs at any part of him she can, tugging at his shirt and skimming her hands down his abs. Another wave of pleasure struck her. Zed let out a low growl in his throat.

Addison gasped in a breath and Zed pulled back, both of them panting. He replaced his lips to her neck almost immediately.

"Fuck, Addison. Your scent." He groaned between kisses.

Addison tilted her head to give him better access, gripped the cloth over his shoulders as if it were her lifeline. His lips kissing, licking and sucking her neck was driving her crazy. His arms wrapped around her to hold her tight. She threw her head back, she loved these feelings. She felt protected and safe in his arms. After everything that's happened to them, she couldn't deny her feelings for him. She'd do anything to be with this boy, she loves him.

Zed was in paradise. The girl of his dreams was kissing him, touching him, like she had no fear. Like their relationship wasn't an abnormality. If he was honest with himself, he'd say he has loved her since the moment he laid eyes on her. She could have her pick of any human she wanted but she chose him. He was almost worried she would feel his excitement twitch in his pants. If she did, she didn't seem to mind as she threw her head back letting him continue kissing her neck, and her scent kept spiking. And god did he love her scent. It was like a drug in itself.

She draw his lips back to hers, kissing him slower but with no less passion. Chills ran down Zed's spine. He'd never felt this way before. When they pulled back for air again, he opened his eyes to see hers staring back. His slow heartbeat stopped for a moment. Her eyes are so beautiful, he could see the passion burning behind them.

"Addison," He whispered. Her breath hitched when her name slipped off his tongue, the anticipation built in her of what he wanted to say. His hand reaching up to cradle her jaw. "I love you." Her heart skipped a beat.

"Zed." She sighed, replacing her mouth over his. She placed her forehead against his after kissing him. "I love you too." She let out in a breathy whisper.

Zed smiled so wide from her words. He pulled her into a tight hug. She loves him back! Zed was literally on cloud nine. He pulled back again to look at her, she was smiling too. She let out a giggle. Jumping off his lap, still holding onto his hand, but almost toppled over with a giggling.

A realization struck him and it left like a bucket of ice water was dumped over his head. She was drunk. It was a sobering thought for him, and a new incessant pulsing of his Z-band stung his wrist. He felt heartbroken. His smile dropped as he stood to help steady her shaky legs. Even if she didn't mean it back, he still was in love with her. He pulled her against him and placed a kiss on her head, this could be the last chance he'd have. She closed her eyes and leaned her head up into his lips, a small smile still gracing her lips. When she finally looked up at him, her face fell as well.

"Zed? What's wrong?" She asked in concern. He just gave her a sad smile as he shook his head.

"You're drunk, I should probably get you home." He said, disappointment evident in his voice. He pulled away, just holding onto her hand to lead her out. Addison resisted and her brows furrowed together in confusion and hurt.

"Wait, what? No! I-I'm not that drunk!" She protested. Zed raised a brow at her. "Really! Watch!" She suddenly pulled out of his grasp and climbed on top of the platform they had previously been sitting on. Zed stiffened, this couldn't be bad. Suddenly, she flipped herself head first off the grates and landed perfectly on her feet, her hair flipping as she stood up straight to look at him. "See?" She said triumphantly. Zed breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yeah yeah, Miss I've-Been-Cheering-My-Entire-Life. Never do that again if you've been drinking." He finished more seriously than before. He grabbed her hand again.

"Plus," She continued. "I'm having so much fun with you." She stepped in to lean into his chest. If he didn't know any better, what she said sounded sincere. A flicker of hope sparked in his heart.

"Let me take you home." He countered, not wanting to get his hopes up too high just to let himself get crushed.

"I-I can't go home either. My parents think I'm with Bree." She said in a small voice. Zed was now the one confused. He had assumed she's just snuck out, but where was she planning on crashing tonight? "I was kinda hoping, I would be able to stay at your place after the mash...?" She timidly asked, swaying back and forth with an innocent yet nervous demeanor.

The, more-or-less, now sober Zed was torn. Was she just tipsy and not thinking things through? Or is she serious about what she'd said? Or did she feel safer staying with him than trying to sneak back into her parent's house? Was she planning on him just being some one-night-stand? A drunken mistake? Or was she really falling in love with him like he was with her?

"Addy," he started with a sigh, rubbing his hand over his face to try and clear his thoughts. "I can't do that to you." Her face showed her confusion again. So he pulled her into his arms to hold her gently as he elaborated. "I don't think you know what you're saying. I won't take advantage of you when you've been drinking. Even if I've been too." He told her sincerely.

The sound of her starting to giggle caught him off guard. When she settled her laughter, she looked up at him with sparkling, amused eyes. "You think I'm too drunk to know what I was saying when I said I love you?" She asked. Zed blushed, well as much as a zombie could blush, and nodded as he tried to avoid eye contact. But Addison gently cupped his cheek to bring his eyes back to hers, he couldn't see her previous humor or any doubt in her deep blues. He was mesmerized again.

"Zed, I would never lead you on. I've liked you since we met in the Zombie Safe Room. And loved you since the pep rally." He inhales a shaky breath from her confession. Then, just as quickly, he kissed her again. She sighs against him, content with his affection.

He lifts her in his arms, she wraps her legs around his waist in response. He walks them a few feet to the wall, pressing her back to it. Their new position gave them better access to each other's mouths and bodies. Their hands wandered over the others' torso. When Zed finally reached just below her chest, he pulled his lips away to look at her, asking permission, to which she gave a small nod before crashing her mouth back to his. Their tongues savoring tastes of the other.

Zed's hands moved slow, unsure of exactly what to do, as he slid his palm to cup her breasts. Addison moaned into his mouth, not believing how good it felt just for him to touch her. She kissed him harder and tugged lightly at the hair on the back of his head. He nipped her bottom lip, eliciting a breathy gasp from the girl. He was panting lightly from their heated kisses. He looked in her eyes again.

"You wanna crash at my place tonight?" Zed whispers mere inches from her mouth. Addison nods.

"If you're ok with it?" She asks but he knows she's implying for his permission for something else. He gulps.

"Ok." He agrees. Addison lightly let's out her held breath and claims his lips again. He gently set her back on her feet without breaking our lip contact. When they did finally pull apart, he held her close as he whispered, "Let's get out of here." She nods slightly with her hand resting on his chest.

Suddenly, the lights are being shut off and they are left in almost complete darkness.

"What-" She starts to ask, but then the yelling starts and flashlight can be seen coming closer.

"Oh shit! Zombie Patrol!" Zed whisper yells, grabbing her hand to pull her along.

"Zombie Patrol?!" Addison exclaims quietly. "Oh god! Zed if my Dad finds out...!" She says in a panic.

He finds a spot for them to hide and when he pulled her against him, he plants a kiss in her hair.

"Just stay close and they won't find you, I promise." He whispers. She's shaking but nods her understanding. "I'll get us out of here." He says, leading her by the hand again. They weave between big machines, avoiding being seen by anyone.

Occasionally, they would see other zombies sneaking around as well, but they tried not to be seen at all to be safe. Zed manages to get them out a back exit that Zombie Patrol didn't know about. Or at least he thought. He pushed the door open and immediately saw an officer rounding the corner. He pushed Addison back before she could exit and they both ran to find a place to hide. The officer had seen Zed and rushed to catch him. Zed found a decent spot and tucked Addison in the small crevice.

"Stay here until you don't hear anyone ok? They're gonna take me to Containment." He told her quickly.

"W-what?! No! You can't leave me here!" She almost yelled. Zed hugged her against his chest.

"Shh, shh. It's ok! You'll be ok! Just hide here then when you don't hear anything, sneak to my house. Tell my dad what happened and he'll let you crash there." He said, pulling back to give her his best smile. "You can even play with Zoey if you want!" Tears were pricking her eyes, either from fear or from how sweet he was being, or maybe both she wasn't sure. She nodded, afraid she'd breakdown if she spoke. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to turn myself in so they don't come search for you. I love you Addison." He whispered. That was it, the floodgates broke.

"I love you too." She cried.

"See you in a day or two." He smiled, giving her a wink. She laughed through a sob. And he ran off. She could hear everything.

"Zombie Patrol! Keep your hands where I can see them!" The officer yelled. Zed wasn't putting up a fight. "Was there anyone else with you." The authoritative voice demanded.

"No. I'm alone." He said. She put a hand over her mouth to stay quiet while she cried. He was basically sacrificing himself to keep her safe.

"Get moving." The officer harshly ordered and jerked Zed away.

XxX

Addison hid in place for a while until she hadn't heard anyone for what felt like an hour. She quietly snuck out of hiding and out the back door Zed had showed her. She was careful to check around any corners before turning them to make sure no one saw her. But occasionally almost tripping over her own feet to remind her of the alcohol still coursing through her system. When she finally reached Zed's house she timidly knocked. It took a few minutes before Zed's Dad answered the door. He looked at her in shock.

"Can I help you?" He asked hesitantly. Addison nervously smiled and fidgeted on the porch.

"Um, yeah, hi! I'm Addison." She said. His Dad raise a finger to point at her and smiled.

"Oh! You're that girl Zed always talks about! It's a little late for you to visit don't you think?" He asked. Addison laughed nervously.

"Yeah, um about that, so Zed had invited me to a, uh, Zombie Mash." She said and his smile faded.

"I see, so where is this son of mine? Still at the old Power Plant?" He asked looked around her to see if he was hiding somewhere behind her. If Addison could shrink any smaller she would have.

"It kinda got raided." She answered in a small voice.

"What?!" He yelled. Addison waved her arms and looked around frantically. He understood her worry of the Zombie Patrol, since she'd just witnessed a raid, and asked if she wanted to come inside. She plopped down on the couch as Zevon sat across from her in the arm chair.

"It's all my fault he was caught." She explained with her head in her hands. "He was protecting me. My dad is the Chief of the Zombie Patrol and if I got caught, they'd take me straight home and I'd probably never be allowed to see Zed again." Tears were pricking her eyes again. Zevon stiffened at first hearing that the daughter of the Chief Zombie Patrol was sitting in his living room but then just sighed.

"So he sent you here to hide out?" He predicted. Addison glanced up and nodded. "Geez, the things I put up with for that boy." He grumbled, but then patted the arms of the chair as if it's settled. "I guess you'll be taking his room then! Since he's not using it." He grumbled under his breath again for the last part.

"Daddy?" Zoey's little voice called from the stairway. Both of them look up to see her rubbing her eyes with Zander tucked under her arm.

"Zoe, go back to bed Sweetheart." Zevon said, getting out of his chair to take her back to her room. But her sights landed on the human girl in their living room first.

"Addison's here!" She exclaimed excitedly. She ran past her father to hop onto Addison's lap for a hug. But then she looked around before asking, "Where's Zed?" Addison felt the guilt building, how could she tell his little sister that he was locked up because of her?

"Zed is staying at Eliza's for a day or two." Zevon chimes in. Addison released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Zoey didn't seem to question her dad's answer much as she just shrugged and turned back to Addison.

"So do you want to come play dollies or cheerleader with me?" Zoey asked excitedly. Once again Zevon pipes up to interrupt.

"No no no Zo! You are going back to bed!" He said, picking up his daughter from Addison's lap.

"Oh kay." Zoey whined with a yawn then waved sleepily at Addison over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow Addison."

"Goodnight Zoey!" She called back, then sighed once she was alone again. Zed was so sweet and brave for doing all of this for her. He was probably in so much trouble because of her. Her brows furrowed.

'What's Containment?' She thought to herself. Just then, Zed's Dad re-entered the room.

"Do you want something to drink? Eat? I'm sure you're hungry." He said, walking to the kitchen before she could respond, waving for her to follow. "I'm sure our food isn't quite as good as what you're used to, but maybe," he dug through the fridge searching for something until, "ah ha! I was able to snag this! It's not a lot, but it's probably the best I can give you that wouldn't make you sick." He handed her a candy bar and she looked at him in surprise. This was a delicacy for them?

"N-no! I couldn't-!" She protested but she shook his head.

"Go ahead!" He smiled encouragingly. "It's better going to you since you mean so much to my son."

"Thank you." She whispered, opening the wrapper and nibbling on the chocolate. He then turned back to the fridge and got a bottle of water out. Then sat down across the table from her. "So, um, Mr. Necrodopolous, what's 'Containment'?" She finally asked. She noticed that just hearing the word made him stiffen slightly again.

'Oh god. That can't be good.' She thought, a pit forming in her stomach. He cleared his throat as if to recompose himself before answering.

"You must be referring to Zombie Containment. Did Zed mention it to you, I'm guessing?" Addison nodded, so he continued. "Well, unfortunately, it's not a fun place. Zed will be held in a cell, like human jail. They just don't exactly treat zombies very nicely that break the rules like that." Addison kept feeling worse and worse about Zed's situation. Would it have been better for her to take the punishment from her parents?

"W-what do they do to them?" She asked in a quiet voice. Zevon could tell he shouldn't go on, based on her shaking hands or glossy eyes.

"You really don't need to worry about all that Addison! They don't do anything to permanently hurt any zombies!" He tried to sound lighter on the subject.

Addison felt she needed to know, but didn't push the topic because she didn't really want to know. Just thinking of Zed being physically punished made her stomach churn. She wished she could just take it back. Let him get away while she took the fall.

Addison hadn't noticed that she had actually started crying until Zevon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Zed's going to be fine." He assured her. "Come on, I'll show you to his room." Zevon led her up the stair to a room across the hall from the door with Zoey's name in big letters plastered on it. She walked in and glanced around at how unique his room looked compared to anything she'd ever seen from a resident of Seabrook. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He told her.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. He nodded and shut the door behind him.

Addison wandered around the room. Every little thing seemed to be strategically placed like controlled chaos but also important in its own way. Like the old football helmets shelved around the room along with damaged footballs and other sports equipment, or the old toy car up in the corner, or the chart he has labeled 'ZED GETS HUGE'. She giggled then found herself staring at a set of photos framed above his bed.

They weren't Zed but he had features that reminded her of him in his football gear. They were very old In black and white and the edges were tattered from ware. It struck her that this could have been someone in his family, before the outbreak. When they were still human. Zed was following his family's legacy by being Seabrook's star football player. It made the fact that he had to hack his Z-band to fit in that much harder to take.

"Oh Zed." She sighed, whispering to herself. "I wish life was easier for you."

She found his small closet made out of an old locker and opened it up. She decided something of his might be more comfortable to sleep in than her tight clothes she'd worn to the Zombie Mash. All of his shirts looked like they would be way too long on her so she picked one of his long sleeved ones out and changed into it.

She stood in front of his full-length mirror and like she thought, it was like a short nightgown on her. She turned around and made sure her panties weren't showing out the bottom. She was happy it was just a little shorter than her cheer skirt so it covered her enough that she didn't have to worry if Zed's Dad or Zoey or anyone walked in.

Usually she put her wig on a foam head every night, but she didn't have anything like that here. She pulled off her wig and gently laid it on the desk, fluffing her white hair. She walked back over to his twin sized bed, which she imagined Zed hung off then end of from his height, and pulled the covers back to climb under and snuggle in for the night.

The alcohol was starting to really make itself known again as she laid down against his pillow. Zed's worn quilts engulfed her in his scent and she hugged the sheets tights as she drifted off to sleep.

XxX


End file.
